Teen Titans: Unexplained Backstories
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to our beloved Teen Titans characters and their backstories. Rated T for safety.


**AN: Hey guys, apologies for not updating my stories. I don't really have an excuse except that I had writer's block. A lot of my stories (besides this one and Clones R us are going on hiatus. Sorry!) Also I'm sorry for the techno babble XD**

 **This story is just some oneshots explaining the backstories of Teen Titan characters. First up, Bumblebee!**

On the coast of Star City, there was a small lab that wasn't used by many. It was a run down, brick building with paint peeling off. Nowadays, people used it for nuclear testing's and the like. However, due to all the labs at Star being condemned or just busy with other scientists using it, Anton and Signey Beecher, two expert scientists decided to work on their latest project .The chemical function of honey bees along with other Hemiptera.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Their dark haired teenaged daughter piped, looking wearily over to her father.

"Of course Karen." The man smiled. "No need to worry."

Karen Beecher smiled, trusting him and her mother completely. Well mostly. One mistake could lead to horrible circumstances, but there was a slim chance of that actually happening. Besides, it was only a simple testing of the electrolytic hydrating fusion, thus mutating the bees' molecules. In fact, she could probably do it herself, if it was legal for her to work with such chemicals.

"Now, the chemicals are pretty dangerous...so be careful." Signey removed said chemicals from the centrifuge. "Karen stand back."

Karen desperately wanted to get a closer look, especially since she was so interested. The stuff they taught at school wasn't nearly as complex. She groaned and stepped backwards, unaware that where she was standing was under a rickety shelf full of untested bee DNA, mixed with some unknown substances. She took a deep sigh and fumbled around for her phone in her purse. Doing science was fun, but watching it was boring. It's like watching a sports game when you're already a soccer player.

She propped herself on the table texting her friend Becky, when suddenly she heard a creaking sound. Her heart stopped. Karen's parents were too busy working on the project to notice that the shelf was about to fall onto their daughter. She shut her eyes, preparing for the impact, everything going too quickly for her to make a run for it. One singular beaker toppled in slow motion, full of weird murky brownish yellow slime. It landed perfectly on Karen, as she yelped in surprise. Suddenly a stinging pain arose from her back as she felt her bones contort.

"Karen!" Signey shrieked, while Anton rushed over to the table. "Oh dear god, this is not good..."

"What's 'not good', mom?!" Karen asked, nervously biting her lip. "Am I going to die?!"

"Nononono of course you won't, cupcake." Anton tried to reassure, though he still looked uneasy.

"Dearest, you might just feel a bit...funny." Signey gulped.

"Why's that?" The girl squeaked.

"Well um, honey-wait bad choice of words..." Anton began.

"Huh?"

"You're a bee, Karen." Signey stated bluntly, tears forming in her eyes.

"W-What do you mean-" She turned around, only to find small insect like wings on her back. It had a somewhat wide wingspan and felt paper thin. She let out a long scream.

"I'm a freak, a monster...a BEE!" Karen wailed, cupping her hands into her face. "How am I going to survive high school looking like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Insectoid?!"

"Now honey, calm down..." Anton said, moving towards her ever so slowly, like an inchworm.

"I'm a freaking bee!" Karen's eyes flashed with anger, making Anton recoil in fear. "Even you. My own father is afraid of me!" She sobbed, rubbing her stinging eyes. "Some scientists you are." She said coldly.

"We'll figure out a way to fix this." Sidney said.

"How exactly? Who knows, I might turn into a full-on bumblebee!" Karen had never felt so alone in her life. She felt petrified. Isolated. But most of all, confused. Her wings buzzed with anxiety. Without a second glance, she raced out of the lab, wings buzzing harder as she lifted into the air and out of sight. She knew her parents, or anyone would understand. Or care for that matter.

 **AN: Shortest. Chapter. EVER. XD Sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
